sleeping_beauty_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shining Wings' Birthday/Tink Learns the Truth
Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmakes Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies (The Winx Club, Sally, Cosmo, and Amy got excited calmly upon hearing Tink/Shining Wings heading back) Roxy: It's Wings! Sally: And she's back! Bloom: Get ready, everyone! (After they magically lit the candles on the finished cake, the Winx Club then used their magic to change the dress color) Winx Club: Make it green with iridescent colors in the light. (Then the dress turned green, and it was shining all the colors of the rainbow in the light) Stella: Perfect! Amy: Now hide, quick! (Then they hid themselves to surprise Tink/Shining Wings. Outside, Tink/Shining Wings hurried to the front door) Tink/Shining Wings: My aunts! (Inside as they hid, Sally, Cosmo, and Amy the Winx Club suddenly see the mop still magically alive) Cosmo: Goodness gracious! Aisha: Who left the mop running still? (Then Stella made it inanimate again with her magic) Stella: Stop, mop! (Then she placed it back in its proper again. After that's done, Tink/Shining Wings came in) Tink/Shining Wings: My aunts! (Tink/Shining Wings got confused to find the cottage seemingly empty. Outside, Constantine, still hidden secretly, listened in quietly. Back inside, Tink/Shining Wings still looked around in confusion) Tink/Shining Wings: Where is everybody? (Then she noticed the dress and cake and got amazed in realization. Then Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club came out of hiding happily) Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and Winx Club: Surprise! Flora and Cosmo: Happy birthday! (Tink/Shining Wings got happy) Tink/Shining Wings: Oh, this is the happiest day of my life. Everything's so wonderful! Wait until you meet him. (The Winx Club, Sally, Cosmo, and Amy got surprised) Cosmo, Musa, Flora, and Roxy: "Him?" Amy and Stella: Wings? Bloom and Aisha: You met a stranger? Tecna: We told you not to ta.... Sally: Wait, Tecna. (She asked away) Sally: Who's this stranger you met? Tink/Shining Wings: He's not a stranger. We met before. Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and Winx Club: Where? Tink/Shining Wings: Once upon a dream. (Then she sang a bit while slowly dancing with Cosmo) Tink/Shining Wings: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream (Then she hummed as Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls got concerned) Cosmo: She's in love with someone. Flora: This is bad. (Tink/Shining Wings stopped humming and dancing with Cosmo upon hearing this) Tink/Shining Wings: (Confused) Why? I'm 16 years old and he's perfect.... Bloom: (Reassuringly) No, no, no! It's not that. Sally: It's just that.... Flora: You're already betrothed. Tink/Shining Wings: Betrothed? Roxy: Since the day you were born. Cosmo: To Prince Terrence. Tink/Shining Wings: (Surprised) A prince? That's impossible. If that's to happen, I would have to be a.... Winx Club: A princess. Sally, Cosmo, and Amy: Princess Tinker Bell. Amy: Or Tink for short. Musa: Tonight, we're gonna take you back to your real home. Musa: In Pixie Hollow. Stella: And reunite you with your parents, King Oberon and Queen Titania. (Outside, Constantine smirked evilly upon overhearing this, having finally found Tink herself, that he then secretly left to tell Narissa. Tink/Shining Wings, now called Tink, panted calmly a bit in calm shock still) Tink: Oh no, I can't. The boy I met is coming here tonight. I promised to meet him. Sally: I'm sorry, dear. Bloom: You must never see that boy again. (Tink got saddened at this) Tink: No, no! It's not fair! (Tink then runs upstairs crying. Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club got concerned) Amy: And we thought she was gonna be happy. (In her soon-to-be-former room, Tink laid in her bed, crying, believing she will never see the boy she met again) Coming up: After Oberon and Fairy Gary make plans for Tink and Terrence's honeymoon after their wedding and Tink's return home and Narissa's curse wasted, Fary Gary then meets up with Terrence, only to learn, to his shock, that Terrence is planning to marry a fairy peasant girl instead of Tink.